Katoteros Ascending
by Winged Seer Wolf
Summary: I am not of Potter blood. I was stolen from my family and now that I know this, I will become my true self. I am now and forever Apollimos, the Final Judge and Son of Apostolos and Soteria, and Grandson of Apollymi, Goddess of Destruction and together the Atlantean pantheon shall rise once more and we shall scatter our enemies, be they mortal or immortal to the four winds.
1. The Betrayal and Finding the Truth

**C1: The Betrayal and Finding the Truth **

Harry Potter, the savior of the wizarding world at the age of one, was perusing the books in the library, when he heard the voices of his two best friends. As he went to turn the corner, He had the strangest feeling that he should stay where he was. So he did and what he heard shocked him to the core.

"So, what's the plan this year?" Hermione asked Ron.

"For what?" Ron asked her.

"For keeping Potter ignorant of his heritage. It keeps getting harder each year with each of the end of the year adventures he keeps dragging us into." Hermione replied.

"We could do like we do every year. With Potter in detention with Umbridge every night, it's easier to keep him from learning more about himself. I think that Dumbledore had the right idea about having Potter rely on us and himself for the information about his family. "Ron explained to his girlfriend.

"True. It's also a good thing that Dumbledore is paying us to keep an eye on Potter from his own vaults. Potter doesn't even know that his true power was blocked anyway. Dumbledore said that he plans to have Potter face Voldemort and then unblock Potter's powers to wipe out both of them." Hermione replied with a sneer.

Harry had heard enough and turned around to leave the library to contact Gringotts, when he noticed an aged book sticking out from the shelf he was facing. Harry pulled out the book and noticed the title, _'The Atlantean Pantheon'. _He then left the library with the book in hand and walked to the Room of Requirement on the seventh floor.

Once there, Harry let his mask as the Boy Who Lived fall. Instead of Harry being 5"6' in was almost six feet in height. Harry had noticed the changes beginning in the summer after his birthday. Harry's body and frame had filled out a lot over the summer. His hair was long and black with silver streaks in his bangs and tips of his hair.

He also had a secret. He was a dragon animagus. According to some books he acquired over the summer he had learned that he was a Shadow Fire Dragon whose fire could burn for seven days and nights without end. He also learned that no water magic could douse the flames. He had not had the chance to begin shifting into his animal form. If his two former best friends wanted to keep secrets from him and steal from him then he would keep secrets from them. He then took the book that he had taken from the library and opened it and read about the Atlantean Pantheon. This was something he found interesting. The book told how Apollymi, the Goddess of Life, Death, Wisdom and Destruction, was imprisoned in Kalosis which according to the book was the Atlantean hell realm. Her imprisonment was due to the fact that she would not kill her son Apostolos at her husband and half brother, Archon's command.

The book also listed a way to communicate with her. All Harry and to due according to the book, was to find a mirror, and imbue said mirror with the thoughts and memories of the things that the goddess was known for. It took two minutes to set up the ritual, by calling for a mirror from the room. The room had provided him with a floor length mirror and so Harry put his wand to his temple and gathered the necessary thoughts and memories, and one a time after they had detached from his temple, he flung them at the mirror and as the last memory hit the mirror he began chanting.

**"ας αυτοί thoughts και απομνημονεύω να είμαι sacrificed εις το όνομα του Apollymi Atlantean θεά του ζωή , θάνατος , σοφία και καταστροφή so ότι αυτή μπορώ έλα forth και αποκαλύπτω ότι ο οποίος is hidden**_**" **_Harry chanted in Greek as that was the closest language to Atlantean that the book asked him to use.

The mirror glowed white as the swirling silver thoughts and memories swirled inward towards a single point and slowly disappeared as a female figure appeared in their place. As the figure appeared, Harry knelt as a subject would in ancient times to one above their station.

"Who summons Apollymi, Atlantean Goddess of Destruction?" the goddess asked.

Harry looked up towards the mirror to the goddess and was in awe at her features. The goddess had long blonde hair and swirling silver eyes with a long black dress that had ringlets of silver wrapped around her arms holding pieces of her dress to her arms. He replied in a strong but compliant tone.

"I did, my goddess. I am Harry James Potter, last of the Ancient and Honorable House of Potter. I summoned you to ask a question." Harry replied.

"Ask your question mortal, but know the price of angering me is death." Apollymi asked

"My question is this. Who am I?" Harry asked her.

"You have stated who you are, mortal." The dark goddess replied.

"I know. But I have learned that my powers were bound and if they were bound what's to say that the bindings haven't affected my appearance." Harry reasoned back.

"True. I shall unblock your powers, but you must do something for me." Apollymi said.

"What would you have me do, my goddess." Harry asked.

"Release me." Apollymi commanded.

"How can I release you?" Harry asked.

"When I was imprisoned, My son Apostolos was killed by Apollo, the Greek god of the sun. Thus I was set free, but not before his sister Artemis, the Greek goddess of the moon, resurrected him and imprisoned me again. Thus I swore that I would wipe them out. I need you to find a way to kill them." Apollymi explained.

"Very well, my goddess. I will do so." Harry replied as Apollymi's hands glowed silver and the light left the mirror to appear as a silver mist and surrounded Harry, who screamed in pain as the mist entered Harry's body and destroyed the bindings.

As the last binding, was destroyed, the mist exploded in power to reveal a figure that was six feet in height and had long black hair with silver colored bangs. The figure's body was broad and tanned. The figure also gave off a presence of power and death. As the last of the mist cleared, Apollymi gasped as Harry looked towards her.

"Apollimos" Apollymi gasped.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"You are Apollimos, The Final Judge. Son of Apostolos and my grandson." Apollymi replied.

"Then why am I, known as Harry James Potter?" Apollimos asked his grandmother.

"I do not know. I think it might be because you were probably kidnapped and your father couldn't find you due to his gifts not working for him concerning himself or those he loves." Apollymi replied.

"Then who would I go ask?" Apollimos asked.

"I would go see the creatures you call goblins and ask for a blood ritual to ascertain your true identity." Apollymi commented.

"Very well, grandmother. I promise one day we will meet in the flesh soon." Apollimos said as Apollymi faded from view but not before saying, "So do I grandson."

Apollimos turned and left the room of requirement and stealthily made his way to the Entrance hall and out to the main gate. He then summoned the Knight Bus and traveled to Diagon Alley.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

Once inside the sprawling wizarding market, Apollimos, made his way to Gringotts Bank where he would finally be able to uncover the truth of his origins and be able to strike back at those he once called friends.

As he stepped forward into the bank, Apollimos felt the wards wash over him and let him enter the hallowed ground of the goblin nation. Apollimos entered onto the main floor and walked up to a free goblin who was currently writing in a thick book.

As Apollimos stepped into view the goblin looked up. "How can Gringotts help you today sir?" The teller asked in a professional voice.

"I would like to talk to the Potter Account Manager and to inquire about getting a blood ritual done for myself." Apollimos asked as the goblin paled.

"V-Very well sir. Please follow me." The teller said as he put up a 'closed' sign and hopped off his chair and led Apollimos to his destination. The walk to the Account Managers office was long and confusing, but after a few minutes of walking, the teller and Apollimos arrived at the manager's office.

The teller knocked and was told to enter and upon entering the office, the teller growled out a sentence in a rough and jarring language which Apollimos thought was the goblin's natural language. At the end of the conversation, the second goblin waved away the goblin teller, who nodded and left the room.

The second goblin returned to his desk and motioned for Apollimos to sit down in the chair across from the desk. After a minute or two of shuffling the goblin, who by the name plate on his desk was called, Knifeslasher, looked up from his papers and addressed Apollimos.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Potter?" Knifeslasher asked him.

"I would like a blood ritual done and a full accounting of the Potter funds. I have come upon some information that revealed that the people close to me that I trusted are stealing from the Potter family and I wish to put a stop to this." Apollimos replied as the goblin's eyes narrowed.

"As you wish, Mr. Potter. The needed items for the blood ritual will be here momentarily. As to the accounting, I can have them brought up now." Knifeslasher commented as he snapped his fingers and a stack of parchments appeared.

The goblin took the stack of parchment off the desk and began reading them. Apollimos studied the goblin as his features grew stormy and his clawed fingers clenched in anger. There was a knock at the door, which interrupted the goblin from quite possibly burning the offending pieces of parchment from the face of the earth, another goblin walked in with a dark red fire blown bowl with intricate markings around the rim.

The goblin set the bowl down on the desk followed by a white edged long knife and a ghostly white piece of parchment which the goblin placed in the bowl. The goblin then turned to Apollimos and began the ritual by motioning for his arm.

Apollimos looked at Knifeslasher in confusion. "While we do family trees and inheritances, we also do the Blood Ritual which is an extensive test to show the true lineage and gifts a person receives or will receive upon maturation. The test also can reveal any nasty side effects that the person being tested has on their core or person. The test requires that blood be spilt in the amount of one ounce. This is so the parchment can find all the gifts in a person's family tree." Knifeslasher explained.

The second goblin motioned for Apollimos' arm a second time and when the teen laid his arm in the goblin's hand, the creature drew the knife length wise down the teen's arm from the crook in the arm to the wrist and then angled the arm so that the blood flowed downward and into the bowl.

After about ten minutes, the bowl was filled up and as Apollimos began to feel lightheaded the blood in the bowl began to glow silver and then returned to its normal red state before flowing back up into the long cut in Apollimos' arm and then sealing it.

The unnamed goblin then picked up the now red piece of parchment with silver writing and handed it to Knifeslasher and then began to sterilize the bowl and knife and once that was done, the goblin left the office with the tools in hand.

Knifeslasher then handed Apollimos the red parchment with a shaking hand. Apollimos then read the list of the parchment and was coldly enraged at what he found out.

_Name: Apollimos Parthenopaeus_

_Father: Acheron/Apostolos Parthenopaeus _

_Mother: Soteria 'Tori' Parthenopaeus nee Kafieri_

_Grandmother: Apollymi, Goddess of Destruction _

_Adoptive Mother: Lilly Andrea Evans _

_Adoptive Father: James Charlus Potter _

_Level of Power: God _

_Alternate form: silver eyed, living shadow_

_Title: Final Judge _

_ Master of Death _

_Powers: _

_1\. __To judge souls _

_2\. __Seer of Fate- bar self or anyone you feel a connection to_

_3\. __Teleportation_

_4\. __Conjuration_

_5\. __Absorption of any power _

_6\. __Able to learn any language _

_Blocks: _

_1\. __Level of Power- reduced to mortal levels (Status: Unblocked)_

_2\. __Powers blocked by Ultra block (Status: Unblocked)_

_3\. __Animagus: Shadow Fire Dragon (Status: Unblocked) _

_4\. __Linguistics: (Status: Unblocked)_

_All blocked placed by: Albus Dumbledore _

_Head of House for: _

_1\. __Potter _

_2\. __Peverell_

Apollimos threw the offending piece of parchment from his person and began to get angry and as such his newfound unlocked gifts began to go haywire. He saw Knifeslasher cower in fear at the new found God's power. Slowly but surely, Apollimos began to calm down and as the power toned down, everything returned to normal or a semblance of normal.

"Now about my Houses accounts." Apollimos growled.

"Yes my lord. It seems you were correct. Those closest to you were stealing from you. I will have the matter taken care of personally. Please take these rings and know that Gringotts will forever watch your account." Knife slasher said as a ornate box popped into being and Apollimos opened it to reveal two rings.

The first was a red ruby set in a gold band. The ruby had a crest on it in the form of a lion holding a sword. The second ring was a black diamond that had a crest of a circle, and a straight line set in a triangle. Apollimos put both rings on and felt unimaginable power.

Apollimos nodded to the goblin before heading to the office down but not before using his newfound godlike powers to conjure a cloak that was a full length cloak that was predominately black with silver patches on the arms where the shoulders were. The cloak also had two silver lines on the left breast that came down in a square formation before turning to the left and moving off the cloak. There was also another silver line that was on the right hand side that went out on the right side and down into the cloak.

The cloak also had a thick white stripe and three silver buttons. The front of the cloak had a black strip of cloth with silver edging that buttoned into the collar of the cloak. The cloak also came with a hood that was also black and had two thin silver lines that followed the length of the hood and were placed two inches apart. The upper back of the cloak was also silver as were the two lines that traced upwards on the hood from the outermost silver line on the hood. The cloak also came with white gloves.

Apollimos put the cloak on along with the gloves and placed the hood over his head and walked out of the Bank, as the populace moved out of his way due to the power that he was giving off.

Apollimos was on a mission to enact revenge upon his enemies and they would not know what hit them when he returned to interrupt their dinner that very evening.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**_Hey folks! Here's a chapter for a new idea. I hope you all like it. _**

**_-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**_Chapter 2: Confrontations and Meeting the Folks _**

**_Apollimos lays down the law on Hogwarts and meets his parents._**

**_-x-x-x-x-x-_**

(1) Let these thoughts and memories be sacrificed in the name of Apollymi, Atlantean Goddess of Life, Death, Wisdom and Destruction, so that she may come forth and reveal that which is hidden.


	2. Confrontations and Meeting the Folks

_**Katoteros Ascending**_

_By: WingedSeerWolf _

_Beta: Darksider82_

_-__** x-x-x-x-x-**_

_**Thanks to Dark Neko 4000 for being the first reviewer of this new story.**_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_**(Listen to Surrounded from the Man In The Iron Mask movie)**_

_Last time: _

_Apollimos put the cloak on along with the gloves and placed the hood over his head and walked out of the Bank, as the populace moved out of his way due to the power that he was giving off. _

_Apollimos was on a mission to enact revenge upon his enemies and they would not know what hit them when he returned to interrupt their dinner that very evening. _

_**C2: Confrontations and Meeting the Folks**_

The students of Hogwarts were flooding into the Great Hall about to sit down to dinner unaware that a terrible storm in the form of an angry Atlantean god was about to tear through the Hall. Albus Dumbledore and the professors had sat down to dinner and had summoned the different dishes and dinner proceeded like normal but a half hour into the evening meal, the storm hit the hall.

The doors leading into the courtyard burst open and Apollimos stepped into the Entrance Hall, and looked towards the closed doors of the Great Hall and smirked in triumph. Apollimos, then using his newfound power flung his hands out and the doors of the Great Hall began to quiver and bend.

On the other side of the doors, students and staff alike stopped what they were doing, be it eating or chatting friends and classmates and began to get up from their seats and point their wands at the Great Hall doors thinking that a monster was about to descend upon them.

They all watched as the doors twisted and began to get dented even further until finally the doors were blasted off their hinges and disintegrated into nothing as a black and silver cloaked Apollimos stepped forward into the Great Hall.

Albus Dumbledore stepped forward and confronted Apollimos. "Who are you stranger to enter these hallowed halls?" Dumbledore asked him.

"I, Albus Dumbledore am your judge. For by the end of tonight all your wrongs will be brought into the light and then we will see if you are what you claim to be. The Leader of the Light." Apollimos replied as he turned to the student population.

"I am Apollimos, The Final Judge. Son of Apostolos, Grandson of Apollymi, Atlantean Goddess of Birth, Death, Wisdom and Destruction and the Crown Prince of Katoteros." Apollimos said.

"As if."A voice called out.

"Who said that?" Apollimos called out as a student stepped forward. The student was Hermione Granger.

"Would you care to repeat that mortal?" Apollimos asked in a dark tone.

"You are no god. You're just a dark wizard with delusions of grandeur."Hermione sneered at him.

Apollimos laughed at her.

"Why are you laughing?" Hermione asked in irritation.

"Because Ms. Granger. I am a god. You and your boyfriend tried to keep the truth hidden. I was once Harry James Potter, and I was kidnapped from my parents and placed with the potters for some strange reason. Isn't that right Dumbledore?" Apollimos asked the headmaster.

Albus grew pale. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Dumbledore replied.

"I think you do. You stole me from my parents and placed me with the Potters and when they died you put an Ultra block on my powers and then sent me to Petunia Dursley knowing that they had no relation to me. Then when I turned eleven, you had the Weasley's out in the Muggle side of King's Cross yelling about muggles and the Hogwarts platform knowing that I wouldn't know how to get on the platform.

Then when I got sorted into Gryffindor, you used each of the confrontations at the end of the year as a test for me. Well, earlier tonight I overheard how Weasley and Granger are being paid by you out of my own vaults to keep me from finding information about my family. Well, I got around that and went to Gringotts but not before speaking to my grandmother, Apollymi. Now, I'm going to return the favor here and now." Apollimos explained to the students and staff.

Apollimos threw his right hand at Dumbledore and Hermione, who were instantly tied up by black chains that had silver markings on each link. The markings changed to red and each of them screamed in pain.

"Confess to your sins!" Apollimos growled out as the chains reverted back to normal.

"Fine! We did it. Everything you have said is the truth." Hermione hissed out. As one the students and staff gasped and several students and staff had looks of anger etched upon their faces.

"As the Final Judge, I, Apollimos sentence you two to Kalosis." Apollimos stated as the marks on the chains glowed bright yellow, before the chains dissolved into ash and disappeared.

Apollimos looked behind him from where the magic came from to see two people. The first was a man that was over six feet in height and had long black hair and swirling mercurial eyes. The man wore all black with a golden sun tattoo with three silver lightning bolts impaling the center of the sun design on his arm.

The second person was a woman who also had black hair but had silver highlights in her hair. She wore a long white dress and had the same sun tattoo but in reverse. The sun was silver and the bolt were colored gold.

As the two people stepped forward, Apollimos whispered, "Mom, Dad?" The two figures nodded in return and Apollimos ran to them and hugged them and got hugged in return.

But soon enough, Dumbledore and Hermione along with the rest of the hall regained their senses and attacked the trio. Acheron flicked his wrist and a golden shield flung up around the trio as the different colored spells washed over the new found family.

"How dare you attack my son!" Acheron yelled.

The students and staff backed away in fear at the overwhelming power that was rolling off of the god. Acheron stepped forward and they students and staff stepped back.

A flash of light appeared in between Acheron and the students and staff of Hogwarts. When the light dimmed, there in the middle of the Great Hall stood a woman who wore a long red dress that wrapped around her upper arms. The dress had a clasp in the form of a Celtic knot. She had dark hair that cascaded down her back in ringlets. She held a staff in her right hand that had two serpents that were dark grey twisting around the staff and at the top each of the mouths were open and holding a single gem that was yellow-orange in color.

"Hecate, you are not allowed to be here." Acheron said.

"No. It is you Atlantean, who is not supposed to be here. This is my realm, not yours." The woman known as Hecate replied.

"It is my right to be here when the old man behind you kidnapped my son and placed him in your domain and then proceeded to control him and block his powers." Acheron said as his mercurial eyes swirled faster in his anger.

Hecate turned to Dumbledore, her eyes flashing in anger. "Is this true?" She asked the aged professor.

"Yes. For he is the wizarding world's savior. We need him to kill the Dark Lord." Dumbledore replied.

"No I am not! Harry Potter does not exist. I will not now or ever follow you. I will not save this world even if Hecate asked me to. This is not my realm. So plea to her for your salvation, and be warned that if you come after me again, nothing in this world or the next shall save you." Apollimos said.

"Well said Atlantean. I will offer you anything you want. Just name it." Hecate said.

"I request that you Hecate, Goddess of Magic swear on the river Styxx that you will not inform Artemis, her brother Apollo or the Olympian Council of my coming." Apollimos requested.

"And why should I do this?" Hecate asked.

"Because I mean to free my grandmother from Kalosis once more and to make sure the Olympian Council sees the truth about their family." Apollimos replied.

Apollimos turned to Acheron. "Dad, I want you to claim me in front of the Council but not until I say so. Grandmother wants me to show off a bit to them and scare them." Apollimos said.

Acheron looked to Tory. "What do you think?" Acheron asked his wife.

"I think anything that gets them off our backs could work." Tory replied as Acheron nodded to Apollimos.

He turned back to Hecate and nodded. She sighed and swore the oath that was binding on any immortal. So much so that if they break a promise, they would literally cease to be.

"I, Hecate, Goddess of Magic swear on the river Styxx that I will not tell, write nor communicate in any way to any Olympian God or Goddess that Apollimos the Son of Apostolos is coming to Olympus." Hecate stated as a flash of lightning seared across the sky and sealed the oath.

Apollimos nodded at the sealed oath and turned to his parents. "Let's go home." Apollimos said as the trio disappeared in a flash of light and Hecate turned on the staff and students of Hogwarts to voice her displeasure.

A half hour later, As Hecate vanished in a flash of light she said, "This is your only warning. Defy the Atlantean pantheon again and neither I nor my family shall come to your rescue."

Minerva McGonagall nodded as Albus was able to do so. The reason was because Hecate had taken Dumbledore and put him through several unspeakable tortures and then healed him so that she could do it all over again.

Today was not a great day for Albus Dumbledore as he and the rest of the students wondered what fate might have in store for their former classmate.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_**I know that this was a short chapter but next chapter shows Apollimos gearing up for his second confrontation in two days and a visit to Camp Half Blood. **_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_**C3: A Confrontation of Olympic Proportions and Camp Visitations **_

_**Apollimos confronts the Olympian Council on Winter Solstice and unveils truths about certain members and frees Apollymi in the process. Apollimos visits Camp Half Blood and earns a cabin full of enemies. **_


End file.
